The Other Side of Hell
by Master Slytherin
Summary: COMPLETE. HarryOC. No slash. The price of the war is too high so Fawkes transports Harry to the past so he can right the wrongs. However there is trouble along the way and Harry will have to battle more than just Voldemort...


**Important announcement**

This is one of the first things I ever wrote back when I was a mere slip of a thing. I guess it's a fun fic if you ignore the cringe-worthy plotting, corny dialogue and spotty grammar. I don't think I'll ever post it back here again (I'm a little embarrassed, truth be known, **but it's available on my yahoo group** (as are my two older fics, which make OSoH look like a work of Shakespeare).

**I want to reiterate this (because I still get some reviews of what is posted here): what you see below is NOT the story. If you're desperate it's on my Yahoo group.**

* * *

**Chapter II: The Forming of the Order**

"I've called this meeting because I trust you all," said a younger Albus Dumbledore. "Tom Riddle, or Lord Voldemort as he is currently known, has grown stronger and stronger. His attacks started off sporadic but I fear that he will now attack the Wizarding World directly. I met with him a few hours prior to our gathering and rejected his offer of teaching at Hogwarts."

"He wanted to teach _here_?" said McGonagall in shock. "Is he utterly mad?" Dumbledore nodded sagely and took a few minutes of thought before fashioning an answer.

"Tom Riddle has always called Hogwarts his home and whatever small amount of feeling he has left is attached to this castle. I have no doubt that he wished to harm future generations and swing them towards his cause and I therefore rejected his offer and he left." Several members grumbled at these words, outraged that Dumbledore hadn't killed him.

"Why didn't you just kill him, Albus?" growled a more wholesome Alastor Moody, "and save us all this trouble." Dumbledore tilted his head slightly to one side and gave Moody a chastising look.

"I feel that there may be hope for Tom yet. He may, over time, grow stronger emotionally and realise his wrongs. But, for now, we must stop Tom from destroying the Wizarding and Muggle Worlds in his anger. The Ministry of Magic does not recognize Tom as a threat and it has therefore left the task of subduing him to me. We must therefore take the necessary action for ourselves to do what the ministry cannot." This caused contempt amongst the members of the ministry present.

"We are doing as much as we can! We're aurors, not superhumans!" said a middle-aged man on the right of Moody. He had short graying hair which had remnants of black and stuck up at the back. He had chocolate brown eyes and high cheek bones. His face bore a wide variety of scars which were a result of a life of fighting dark wizards.

"I understand this, Henry, but you must admit that the Ministry itself, not the Aurors, are not doing enough." Dumbledore respected Henry Potter immensely but his temper was sometimes irksome.

"I, for one, do not think that the Aurors are doing as much as they can, Potter included," said another person who was sitting on the left of Dumbledore. The old man sighed; sometimes the young's lack of patience and experience increased the aging process for the old, he thought.

The accuser had dark red hair and an aggressive manner about him. He did not carry Henry's elegant grace or his battle worn wisdom. Instead he was a young man who was willing to do whatever he could to prove himself. He was had an air of madness which made him seem rather like an escaped convict. Henry sent a smirk at Gideon before replying.

"I didn't recall anyone asking for _your_ opinion, Prewett. Just because you got kicked out of Auror academy, doesn't mean we all share your clouded resentment of the authorities," sneered Henry. Dumbledore felt it was time to intervene before Gideon lost his short temper.

"Calm down now Henry, Gideon," said Dumbledore firmly. "We must work together. Now is not the time for past resentment to overcome our will to vanquish evil." Henry leaned back on his chair, a small smile playing on his lips while Gideon was fuming.

"What should we do, then?" asked a fair haired woman impatiently, drumming her long, wiry fingers on the table.

"All in good time, my dear Marlene, all in good time. Now, we need to come up with a name for this motley band of people. Any offers?" Dumbledore looked up and down the table but only one arm was raised.

"Anti-Voldemort committee," piped up a high voice from the other end of the table. This caused a few laughs and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"Admirable though the name is, I was hoping for something which does not give away what we are up to, Dorcas." She nodded her head in acceptance.

"What about something to do with that Phoenix of yours, Albus," said Alastor, nodding at the Fawkes who was overlooking the meeting from her perch. Excellent idea, thought Dumbledore.

"Phoenix Warriors," suggested Henry. Dumbledore considered it for a moment before disagreeing.

"Hmm, that's good, but it still hints at what we are up to," said Dumbledore pensively. Edgar Bones at the other end of the table raised his hand.

"How about the Order of the Phoenix?" asked a young man with long, brown hair which was tied up in a knot and a pair of grey eyes which were scrutinizing Fawkes intently.

"That's pretty good, Ed," said Henry brightly, "I vote the Order of the Phoenix." There was a general murmur of assent.

"Yes, it's practical as we can call to it the Order and nobody will know what we're talking about," said a much younger Arabella Fig from her position next to Edgar Bones.

"Yes, excellent. Rebecca, you haven't said a word yet. Would you care to share your thoughts?" asked Dumbledore. The woman chuckled dryly.

"What difference will it make; we'll become the Order of the Phoenix anyway." Dumbledore chuckled at her blunt tone and true words.

She had brown hair which was tied up in a bun and quite small, green eyes which were frowning. Henry tutted and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, what's wrong now, Becky?" asked Henry in exasperation. Dumbledore smiled, the couple could read each other astutely.

"Albus, some of us have children and though James may think that he's a great wizard, he's actually a helpless child. What if one of us gets killed? What if he gets killed because we're in the Order? I refuse to risk the life of my son. We also have responsibility of Sirius most holidays and though he's a dear, he's very reckless. What if they jump into a battle and get themselves killed?"

Dumbledore peered at her over his half-moon spectacles and Rebecca cleared her mind. The old man smiled apologetically.

"I forgot that the Moon's teach their children Occlumency," said Dumbledore pleasantly. "Please forgive me. I promise that I will not send you both in the same battle and that goes for yourself and Sarah too, Edgar and anyone other married couple that joins the Order. The second matter is that you will not all be involved in battle. There are some more delicate and dangerous matters which will require specialist skill. Some of you will give us inside information on the Death Eater movements and some will be giving us inside information on the Ministry. Some will be recruiting people who they think are worthy.

"Alastor, Henry; you will be in charge of recruitment from the Ministry. Gideon, Fabian, you will be in charge of recruiting from outside of the Ministry. Edgar, we need information on what the unspeakables are up to…" The man's eyes widened in fear and he shook his head fervently.

"Dumbledore, I've been sworn to secrecy! I'll be fired because they will find out straight away that I am betraying them."

"My dear Edgar, I know just the spell. Dorcas, you will train new recruits on fighting technique, Henry, your spell knowledge will come into use here, too. Hagrid, I think you know what I want you to do." The largest Order member nodded his shaggy head proudly.

"Aye, I'll get righ' on it, Professor Dumbledore, sir." Dumbledore gave him a warm smile, he could always rely on Hagrid.

"Rebecca, you need to provide us information on what the Minister himself is up to and I believe that your excellent Occlumency and Legilimency will come in very handy for training spies. Does anyone else have any other issues they wish to raise?" Dorcas raised her hand and Dumbledore motioned for her to speak.

"How will we communicate over such long distances? You're always in Hogwarts, Albus and we can't apparate or anything," asked Dorcas Meadows. Dumbledore smiled, he'd hoped someone would raise this question.

"I am glad you asked," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "I have devised an excellent strategy with the help of Minerva here. Here we have chocolate frog cards. Please, take one each."

The group looked around uneasily; they new Dumbledore was a bit mad but they didn't think he'd joke in this sort of situation.

"You're absolutely barking," sighed Rebecca. Dumbledore chuckled; she wasn't one for bottling up her outspoken opinions.

"I daresay I am," said Dumbledore kindly. "These cards do not contain a famous witch or wizard inside, but a blank canvass. If you wish to communicate, then you say the name of the person on it and, if they wish to speak to you, their face will appear allowing you to have a brief conversation."

"Ingenious," said Edgar who was testing his own out. Dumbledore did his best to withhold a smile from gracing his features.

"Use them well and preferably in emergencies. They will grow hot so carry them around at all times. If that is all, then I will meet you all at the same time next week unless any emergencies occur."

The people got up and left the room in drabbles, having intense conversations amongst themselves on all the happenings in the past hour. Dumbledore transfigured the table back to its original size with a flick of his wand. He couldn't help but wander if it was a wise decision. Had he just sent all those people to their deaths? He retired to his chambers with his head swimming in thought, unaware that two young people had just appeared into their midst; one being a solution to all his long-term problems.

Waking up next to a beautiful woman snuggling to him was new to Harry Potter, and certainly uncomfortable. Harry jumped out of bed quickly just in case Tonks got any ideas. He remembered the events of the day before and leaving his dimension behind, which brought tears to Harry's eyes. He left everything he knew. His friends, family, Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys, Remus, Dumbledore and everybody else he knew died. His hate swelled in him to the highest possible degree, hate directed at the one person who ruined his life from the very beginning; the dark wizard called Tom Marvolo Riddle.

He looked down to find a pair of blue eyes staring back at him filled with understanding and sadness. Harry calmed down and smiled back weakly at Tonks, earning him a small smile in return. Harry decided that his old home was no more and it was time he started a new life here.

In this dimension and time, he was not the Boy-Who-Lived, he was not on Voldemort's 'to kill list' and he was certainly Dursley free. Harry knew he had to accept his fate and train hard in order to defeat the so-called Dark Lord of this dimension. It was no use crying over his old home and friends, nothing would bring them back.

He missed his friends a great deal and all the people who died at the hands of the monster that was Voldemort, and he would certainly work hard to make sure that the Ron and Hermione in this dimension won't have to suffer a time of war. It was the year 1976 and he will have to meet his parents, Godfather and the other Marauders.

'But they're not my parents at all; I'm not born here or even from this dimension,' Harry reminded himself.

He was determined to make sure that Lily and James would live past their twentieth birthday and grow up with kids. He turned to Tonks and smiled the first genuine smile she had seen since they arrived.

"Tonks, I need to tell you something," said Harry, and after seeing Tonks' nod, he continued. "I guess it doesn't matter anymore here. It's about the prophecy which smashed in the Department of Mysteries. It was about me and Tom." At this, Tonks' raised eyebrow and he added, "Voldemort."

"What does it say, Harry?" asked Tonks, afraid of the answer. Harry waved his wand around the room in a circular motion, erecting silencing and privacy wards and turned back to Tonks.

"I can't remember exactly what it says but it came to this, it's either me or Voldemort, 'neither can live while the other survives' or something like that._"_ Harry looked anxiously at Tonks wondering about how she was going to react to this.

Tonks paled as the meaning of the prophecy dawned on her. She always thought that being on Voldemort's hit list was the worst thing anyone could be cursed with. But after hearing the prophecy from Harry's mouth, she realized that being the one destined to kill the monster was the worst fate anyone could ever have.

"But the Voldemort in this dimension is none of your concern," Tonks pointed out. Harry shook his head and sighed, the thought had crossed his mind but he discarded it a second later, he could never turn his back on the war; Voldemort _was_ his problem.

"Fawkes told me when I left that it is my fate to fight the Voldemort of this time. And I don't want any other child to experience the fear, pain and horror I passed through growing up. I vowed to avenge my friends and family by killing this Voldemort and I'll try everything I'm capable of to do so."

"But why can't you leave the job of Voldemort's defeat to Dumbledore this time? The prophecy isn't made yet and he's still got the chance to kill Voldemort," Tonks argued back with conviction, trying to make Harry go back on his plans. Harry shot her a sympathetic look and shook his head. She relies too much on Dumbledore, he thought sadly.

"Dumbledore can't defeat Voldemort, or he would've done it in our world before I was born. Dumbledore had his chance with Tom Riddle before I was born and he kindly didn't interfere, leaving the burden to anyone who was willing to take it. Dumbledore's battled Voldemort in the past loads of times, every time he could've killed him but chose to avoid it, instead making him weaker. The battle between them continued until a solution popped out of nowhere relieving him out of the responsibility of being a killer.

"Even when he battled Grindlewald, he didn't approach the idea of even battling Grindlewald until the dark wizard killed his family in front of his eyes which drove Dumbledore into killing him. Dumbledore believes so much in second chances that he's blind to the evilness inside the person. He knew that Tom Riddle reeked of dark magic when he was at school and believed that he may change his path. It's my battle Tonks and I'll fight it and win," finished Harry, his eyes blazing with anger. Harry had worked himself into a fury before allowing it to dissipate away gently.

Tonks had tears spilling down her face and she hugged Harry tightly, sobbing on his shoulder. Harry patted her on the back awkwardly as he did to Hermione on several occasions. After a few minutes of crying, Tonks calmed herself down, wiping the tears on her face.

"Tonks, you have the chance to be out of this war, you have the money and ability to do so. Things are going to get uglier in this war and you might…" he was cut off though by an angry Tonks.

"No!" yelled Tonks. "I'm up to my neck in this war _and_ I'm an auror. My friends and family were killed back home and I'll sure as hell avenge them." Harry expected such a reply and knew that nothing he could say would change her mind. Stupid stubborn auror, thought Harry in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, Tonks," Harry said with a sigh. "I was only trying to keep you safe. I've lost everyone I've ever cared for except you, and I don't want to lose you. I s'pose we're both in the same boat now." Tonks nodded in agreement.

"You aren't going to lose me Harry. We're going to train together and you're going to defeat Voldemort," replied Tonks softly. Harry disagreed, there was still a chance she could just be normal.

"I'm sorry, Tonks, but we can't train together. Fawkes gave me a lot of knowledge from Dumbledore; I know what he knows, or knew…damn this getting confusing. I want you to go to Hogwarts or something and lead a normal life." He looked up hopefully but saw only refusal.

She knew that Harry only meant well when he tried to talk her into hiding, but she cared about him and wasn't going to leave him to fight in this world alone, whether he liked it or not. She hugged him tightly and got out of bed going to the bathroom. But before she entered the bathroom, she turned to face Harry.

"We've got to stick together. If you do have Dumbledore's knowledge, you should know that. Get up and get dressed Harry. We've got a lot of shopping to do," she said cheerfully.

Harry groaned at the prospect of shopping with Tonks again. The girl loved shopping too much for her own good. He got dressed and sat down thinking for a safe place to train in arts which Dumbledore had had no knowledge of, which admittedly was very few. Somewhere no one can find them or disturb them was what he needed. He continued to search for a place in his mind until Tonks finished getting dressed and exited the bathroom.

They went downstairs and asked Tom for breakfast. The food came and they talked over their plans for the day. They finished eating their breakfast and drinking their coffee, and then Harry paid Tom for the room. Once they exited the back alleyway, Harry took out his wand and tapped the bricks. They entered Diagon Alley and headed for the Florean Fortesque's Ice-Cream Parlour where Harry treated Tonks to an ice cream.

After eating their ice creams, they went to the Apothecary to buy ingredients for potions Harry wanted to make. He bought some of every ingredient in the shop, which cost him a lot. They were walking down Diagon alley when Harry told Tonks he needed to go to Magical Menagerie to buy Hedwig and Flame some treats.

They went inside and Harry bought food for his pets. Afterwards, they walked down to the end of Diagon Alley where the entrance to Knockturn Alley was located when Harry stopped and turned to Tonks.

"Tonks, I need to buy some things in Knockturn alley. Please wait for me at the Leaky Cauldron and I'll meet you there in a bit," said Harry to Tonks. He waited for a reaction and hoped he'd do what he wished. She looked up and flashed him a confused look.

"Why do you have to go to Knockturn alley, Harry?" asked Tonks. "It's full of things on Dark Magic and illegal things." Harry rolled his eyes.

"I need to study Dark Magic Tonks, if I'm gonna defeat Voldemort. It's impossible to defeat him with light Magic. Magic is Magic and people are afraid of what they don't understand. Some of the Magic Arts are labeled Dark because it's too powerful for normal people to use. There are some rituals and spells which damages the soul, but that's because this particular branch needs a sacrifice. The sacrifices are taken from the soul of the user tries to make it evil. It's the purpose which defines the type of Magic," explained Harry patiently. "I also need to go alone."

Tonks was about to argue back, but sighed when Harry gave her pleading looks and muttered, "Fine. But be careful, there are some people who could hurt or rob you down there." Harry refrained from rolling his eyes, didn't she hear? He had Dumbledore's knowledge!

Harry nodded after containing his emotions and proceeded down to Knockturn alley, the memory of the last time he accidentally ended up here popping in his mind. He put his hood up and continued walking into the alley. His first stop was a wand shop, which he entered. He saw a short old man with black hair and grey eyes. The man was sitting on a chair working on some device when Harry entered. The man noticed him and looked up.

"What do you want?" growled the old man. Harry looked him straight in the eye and drew himself to his full height.

"I need a wand." The man barked in laughter and motioned for Harry to leave.

"Go to Ollivanders boy," he said absently. Harry was starting to get very irritated with this man but kept his face expressionless.

"Without a ministry tracking charm and for the Dark Arts," hissed Harry, fed up with the man and he drew his phoenix and holly wand. He knew his wand was capable of performing any dark arts spell, but he needed another one to use instead. His phoenix-feathered wand was a reminder of who he was and where he came from; he couldn't risk it; it was too invaluable.

Also so that when anyone checks his wand, he wouldn't find anything to accuse him of. The man thought for a moment, his small, piercing eyes flitting between the drawn wand and the blazing emerald fire in Harry's eyes. After a moment's hesitation, he motioned for him to follow. They entered a room filled with wand cores, woods and liquids.

"Pick up from the woods the suitable one for you," said the man. "You will know which one is meant for you." Harry smirked in victory and proceeded further inside the room.

Harry picked up each wood, some of them burned his hand and others shocked him. After moving through a lot of wood types, he came to the most suitable one for him, it filled him with a warm but powerful feeling, as if he invincible. He handed it to the man whose eyebrows rose higher still.

"Black Ash wood," explained the man, impressed. He motioned for Harry to do the same with the wand cores. Harry passed through the cores quickly and three ingredients reacted to him. He brought them to the man who explained to him what they were.

"Basilisk fang, Dementors skin and an Augury feather," breathed the old man taken aback at the power of the cores.

The wood and ingredients were very powerful and it wasn't even immersed in any liquid yet. The man was brought to the present by a cough from Harry, who was confused about why the man was acting like that. Harry liked the idea of making his own wand and choosing everything suitable for his wand, rather than taking what was already made at Ollivanders.

The man motioned for him to go near a table with liquids on top. He told Harry to pass his wands above the liquid and see if it will react. Harry passed the liquids with no reaction from any of them except the last one, where liquid bubbled softly then stopped. The man paled when he saw which liquid chose the young man. Never in his life, did he see a more powerful combination in a wand.

It was Dark, powerful and deadly, Black Ash wood with a basilisk fang, an Augury feather and Dementor's skin. The wand was immersed in Vampire blood, willingly given. The man waved his wand, making Harry's new wand glow and the ingredients fuse together and with the wood. He immersed it in the Vampire blood, for about 30 minutes and waved his wand a few times making the wand glow for a few minutes before setting it down. He gave Harry the wand and as soon as Harry touched it, he felt power that he never felt before. The power that this wand gave him was addicting and he loved it.

"That'll be 200 galleons, sir," said the old man; paling at the aura of power he felt when Harry held the wand. Harry gave the man his money and exited the wand shop, fingering his new jet-black wand. He walked down the alley, looking at the shops. He stopped at a dusty bookshop, which looked familiar to him. It was the same shop he accidentally fell in when he attempted to use the Floo at the burrow for the first time, Borgin and Burkes. He entered the shop and looked around, checking few books and scrolls full of spells. He was checking a dueling book when a voice interrupted him.

"Can I help you, young master?" asked Mr. Borgin, coming out of a door that Harry didn't notice before. He looks much younger, mused Harry, but he's still a suck up.

"No, I'm just looking around," replied Harry, looking at the dueling book in his hand.

He chose books about dueling and ancient runes but he frowned as he looked around and did not see any books on Dark Magic. He grabbed the books he chose and gave them to Mr. Borgin who put them in a bag.

"Mr. Borgin, I'm looking for some books on Dark Magic. I haven't seen any books here about anything other than the subjects found in Flourish and Blotts. Can I see your other library?" asked Harry calmly. The man visibly tensed and Harry sneered.

"I don't know what you are talking about young master. These are the only books I have," replied Mr. Borgin nervously. He was fiddling with a top hat in his hands and was looking at the ground. Great liar, thought Harry.

"Then I shall tell Mr. Malfoy that his praises and recommendation are inaccurate," replied Harry, walking towards the door in an arrogant manner. He didn't need legilimency to tell him that Borgin will stop him before he leaves.

"Wait!" said Borgin. "If you're truly sent by Lucius Malfoy, then you can tell me where he hides his illegal artifacts from the Ministry in the Malfoy Manor."

Harry, for the second time in his life, was thankful that Draco Malfoy blurted out the hiding place. He told the man who grinned and motioned for Harry to follow him. They went through a door into another room with empty bookshelves. Mr. Borgin walked to a hole in the side of the room and put his wand inside, muttering a few words. In an instant, the bookshelves filled themselves with books, scrolls, artifacts, potions and some other things. The man turned to Harry and motioned for him to look around.

"I'm sorry for what happened out there, but I'm starting to get visits from Aurors who are reportedly trying to bust me with dark arts stuff," said Mr. Borgin earnestly. Harry ignored his ramblings, he had better things to do.

Harry found several interesting books about Dark Rituals, Dark Spells, and Runes. He also found some books written in a different language, which after enough concentration found out that it was Parseltongue. There were many spells, charms, rituals and even potions books written in Parseltongue by either Salazar Slytherin, a Dark Witch who had the ability of Parseltongue or a person called Lord Castus Slytherin.

He picked a pendant that had a snake coiled around a staff, which Mr. Borgin didn't know the function of; Harry decided not to buy it when he saw the price tag. Lastly he went to the vials of potions located in the corner of the room. He picked out three potions; one which when used with a ritual will increase the caster's power. The second one when used with glasses or contact lenses will allow the owner to see through materials, doors, and invisibility cloaks. The third one was a potion he didn't know that it exists, when used with three drops of Dementor blood amplifies the owner's Legilimency and Occlumency.

He took two from each potion for him and Tonks to use. He looked around for books on Legilimency and Occlumency and found one named '_Mind Battles: How to Defend and Attack by Xavier __Grindlewald__'. _He was surprised to find the book on these arts was written by the former Dark Lord. He brought all the things that he wished to purchase for Mr. Borgin. The man was shocked at Harry's choices of books and potions but did not say anything.

"The price will be 5000 galleons," said Mr. Borgin in a voice that said there was no negotiation. Harry waved his hand over the pouch, thinking of the amount and tipped the money onto the till.

"Yes, those pouches are very useful; Mr. Malfoy tends to use them for his shopping as well," said the man while counting the money. Harry nodded then left.

He walked on and found an Apothecary that he entered and purchased several illegal ingredients, which could be used in rituals and potions. His last stop was at a shop called 'Dark Creatures'. He entered the shop and a young man with brown hair greeted him. Harry looked around and found a pure black snake with silver strips and red eyes. The snake was 3 feet long and was coiled in a tank alone. Harry moved closer to the tanker so the man could not hear him hissing.

**P"**Hello,**"P** hissed Harry. The snake moved its head until Red eyes met emerald.

**P"**Master.**"P**

The snake bowed its head. Harry opened the tank and the large snake wrapped itself around his body, resting its head on his shoulder. The owner of the shop had a look of shock and fear. No one ever managed to tame the snake since it had been captured and this man comes and it obeys him was nothing short of amazing to the owner

"I will take this one," said Harry firmly.

He paid for the snake and for some food for it and exited the shop heading towards Diagon alley. He stopped at the wand shop and bought a vial of Dementor's blood from him. He put an invisibility spell on his new snake, which he named Arrow and headed to the Leaky Cauldron and looked for Tonks. He found her sitting on a table looking impatiently every now and then at her watch then looking around waiting for Harry to arrive.

"Sorry Tonks didn't mean to frighten you," said Harry chuckling. Harry was glad that the shopping was over; he never was a shopping person.

Tonks glared at him and replied, "What took you so long? What did you buy?"

"I'll show you when we get back to the place we're going to stay at," said Harry furtively. When he was buying the snake, he thought of the perfect place to stay and train at.

Tonks pouted and muttered "Fine." Harry smiled, his face felt strange at the feeling of a smile.

"Cheer up, you still get to shop for my Muggle clothes," said Harry cheerfully. Tonks' face lit up at the prospect of shopping for clothes.

They ate lunch in the Leaky Cauldron and Harry told Tonks about some of the purchases he made, mainly the snake and books. They paid for the food and exited the Leaky Cauldron to Muggle London. They went to a clothes shop where Harry could buy clothes that fit him. That day, Harry knew why it is considered a crime to shop with a woman. He bought a full wardrobe with Tonks choosing everything and demanding that he change every half-minute to another set of clothes. To say that Harry was bored was an understatement.

After buying everything Tonks wanted him to and some clothes for her, they left to another shop that Harry entered. He knew he needed to be in a good physical shape so he bought all training equipment he thought would help him get in shape. Harry also bought 2 king sized beds, a T.V, video, a couch and some tables and chairs.

Tonks didn't know why he purchased them but stayed silent. Harry had Flame transport what they bought when they were out of the shop to a place he projected with his mind to Flame. After buying everything they needed, Harry said to Flame mentally:

_Take us to the Chamber of Secrets._


End file.
